


Grand In Demeanor

by Sami714



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is tripping, frying, and all wacky on drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand In Demeanor

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on 03-29-09. Set during the first season episode, "Echoes."

Boyd pressed down on the piano keys and oceans of sound replied in a ancient song that he had been playing since 1965. He sensed the danger, the crisis, the bumblebee trapped inside the window all around him. Enjoyable noise was the only way.

Echoes of Echo tumbled through his mind, but he trusted her. It occurred to him then that he hadn't taught Echo to play the piano. She'd probably like it. She was always flipping up the radio whenever they rode to or from the Dollhouse.

"Did you get that, Topher?" Boyd asked when he picked up the phone again. "Write that down. Tell Adelle, that the Dollhouse needs a baby grand piano. Preferably green with detachable mittens."

"Baby piano. Grand in demeanor. What'dya think, boss lady?" Topher asked, his voice muffled by the silence between his words. "She wants some Doritos mostly, but she thinks baby pianos would be lovely at twilight."

"Excellent." Boyd looked over at the window. "You two might want to make a pillow fort."

There was a pause dominated by buzzing of a bee which Boyd tried to memorize. It seemed important somehow. Echoes of echos tumbled like tumbleweeds in the desert of his existence.


End file.
